Meis english version
by YumiX
Summary: And if Yoko was not attracted to Sei but Yumi! English translation YokoXYumi...good read. I'm sorry for my pitiful English, this is not my maternal language to tell the truth ...
1. Chapter 1

Note the autreur: Here is the English translation of my fanfic in French, if there are translation errors I sui sorry after all I do not speak fluent English.

Chapter 1:

"What infamous person I am!" You thought she looked the light of passing cars dancing on the ceiling of his room or darkness in bed, his arm supporting her head and her hair short hair forming a thick curtain over her face.

"I should not ... and yet it is already too late ... I love it!" You thought it, the girl was closer to adulthood than the irresponsible teenager, she had thought about his feelings every day since she had met her. She, the girl who had stolen his heart ... the one who saved her little sister ... the one for whom her heart was beating. Yoko was useless to repeat that it was not possible, she was too young and too naive and yet ... his feelings grew each time she saw this little innocent brotherly love ... she had thought but alas it was felt much stronger and lately she had evil thoughts of the girl. She was ashamed, ashamed to the point of exams excuse to avoid meeting the gaze of this girl.

-Yumi! She whispered you rolling on the side, she looked the picture Tsutako taken at his request, she had an entire album. All in this girl he liked her hair, her eyes but also his personality. She had been bewitched by the girl or the minute she saw her enter the meeting room with Sachiko. Yumi, a girl not particularly beautiful ... but a generosity so great, filled with a strength she was not herself conscious and that's what made it so charming. Yoko would have liked to say, but how? Yumi only saw Sachiko Sachiko and Yumi are loved ... was certain. Yoko did not like love triangles even less since it was his two little sisters because if she tried something that would be the yamayurikai which could be dissolved by his fault and his selfishness.

So! No, Yoko would say nothing, that even this is difficult ... it would keep his feelings for her, she should be stuck with this silly Sci. Sei, her best friend's daughter but also the most unbearable to whom she had never had to do, always busy tease and cuddle Sachiko Yumi to make her jealous, but it was the only jealous Yoko. What she would not give to take Yumi in her arms again without as it may seem odd. It could excuse anything ... but would it really satisfied with his secret love life and so fuzzy? Certainly not! Yoko was a determined young woman and her little sister as she did not like losing. The young woman sighed and glanced at his alarm clock, the night was long and thinking much, Yoko had a headache.

She rose and went down to swallow an aspirin, hoping it would help him sleep maybe ... it would need a rest! Tomorrow is the Graduation of Sachiko and Yumi would review it. Yoko returned to his room and sank into the covers, she looked the part with the photo of Yumi and the index went to stroke the face of the smiling girl before kissing the photograph tenderly.

"Good night Yumi! You tomorrow!" You thought it by turning off the bedside lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Yoko walked solemnly through the aisles of the school; the last time she came it was for the school festival. That day she had not seen much Yumi because of that story with first graders. But she had admired on the board when playing for the play, she was happy to see what kind of discourses give it to the start of his big sister. Suddenly she felt a tap on her back; she turned to see Sei and Eriko that preceded it.

- So Yoko? You dream? It's not like you yet! Sei awkwardly remarked, that girl was really heavy at times. Yoko sighed before sitting back as a sign of discontent.

- Well ... the nostalgia came back to me in mind! She replied Yoko walked up to her little sister, always equal to itself and calm, his face was relaxed.

- Sachiko ... congratulations! She said softly, placing his hand on his shoulder, Sachiko smiled, we can say that Yumi had changed, now the girl was smiling more and more expressive than before. The graduation ceremony began and Yoko scanned the room looking for this Yumi, or was she? His gaze turned to his little sister, the young woman seemed to hide something painful. When Yoshino took the stage, Yoko knew that something strange was happening, it was traditionally the rosa-chinensis button in the speech that was starting. So she got up avoiding the gaze of questioning Eriko and Sei. She slipped away quietly, she would not see the graduation of her sister but to all manner his intention was to see Yumi from the start. Yoko ran onto the road, frantically searching the known figure of the girl, the hours passed and yoko lost hope of seeing it. Suddenly she heard a faint sobbing. Yoko ran after the sound of sobbing that came to his ears, until she finds Yumi leaned against the trunk of a tree, curled up on it.

Yoko wanted to cry seeing this scene, that it split the heart to see her well protected. She advanced cutting back his own tears and squatted gently caressing the top of the head of Yumi.

- Yumi? You called it gently, before she was able to say anything else, the girl threw herself into his arms suddenly lost his balance, she found herself sitting on the floor in a manner somewhat delicate and Yumi crying against her. Yoko did not dare ask what was happening, she knew, Yumi had her heart broken ... she probably had revealed his love for Sachiko and it had not returned. Yoko's hair stroked and cradled Yumi long to try to reassure her. When finally stopped crying Yumi, Yoko noticed that the girl was asleep, she was probably exhausted from all the crying. The young woman did not want to wake her in any way, as she lifted it without much trouble. Yumi was fine constitution and not very heavy. When she came on the way to school, many students strayed from his path, he even offered to call an ambulance she politely refused. No! Yoko bring her back at her home in her apartment and she would take care of her. As she reached the gate of the entrance, she saw members of yamayurikai, all worried ... all but Sachiko.

- What happened? Asked Yoshino

- I do not know more than you ... but I guess that in a relationship with Sachiko! Well excuse me! I'll bring it home to me, she is not ready yet! Yoko she charged on the back of his own car, strapped to prevent it from slipping and drove to his apartment, glancing quickly from time to time. Yumi remained asleep, the girl had the probably have a terrible shock. Yoko looked asleep in her own bed and that in his wildest dreams, Yumi was lying in bed, but she was awake and often naked. Yoko shook his head nervously before descending down to warn parents of Yumi. She managed to get their approval, Yumi would stay with her a few days and it delighted her at the point ... but she thought that Yumi would probably be sad. So she decided to cook the food had always helped her feel better and she was certain that it would also help Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Yoko got into the Chamber with a tray, she opened the door with his elbow and went into the room, and she sighed, seeing that Yumi was still asleep. She placed the tray on the surface of his desk and sat down on the mattress to look Yumi. The girl was crying in his sleep, Yoko bit her lip, and see him a lot of trouble. Gently she stroked the hair of Yumi, tenderly as a mother who wakes her toddler. Yumi ends up out of his sleep, his eyes had lost his spark, and his whole face expressed sadness.

- Where am I? She managed to articulate.

- Well ... you're in my room, do not worry your parents are aware ... you'll stay with me a few days until you feel a little better! Yoko replied, forcing a smile to try to reassure her. Yumi is nestled in the arms of Yoko, the young woman gently stroked the back of frail Yumi.

-Thank you! Yumi whispered

- I brought you something to eat ... I'm sure you'll feel a little better on a full stomach! She said. She looked at Yumi eat, nothing to see his eyes filled with sadness, she knew that her smile was false.

- Yoko-sama ... why are you doing this for me? Yumi asked once his plate was finished. Yoko looked surprised and then smiled "because I love you Yumi!" You thought it, but it was another phrase that came out of his mouth.

- You're my little sister ... and also if you did Sachiko evil you see me sorry! She gently explained to you.

- No! It's my fault, I thought that ... well ... I thought we ... Began Yumi, she could not finish his sentence as painful sobs became more and more heartbreaking.

Yoko walked in the door and sighed when she came out of the room, if only it were that simple. Yoko took the phone handset and pressed angrily on the phone button, it had to have a discussion with Sachiko ... and the sooner the better. When his sister picked up the phone and asked him to announce, Yoko resumed his composure, pain echoed through the voice of Sachiko.

- Sachiko is Yoko at the phone! I would like to congratulate you on your degree! She said

- Onee-sama ... thank you! Replied wearily on Sachiko, Yumi do better? She asked you worry.

- Sachiko ... if you hope that I will give you undeceive yourself! Yumi will never get better you've torn into small pieces she wept in my room now! Listen! Yoko said before tightening the handset to the floor or howls of sadness escaped.

- Please onee-sama takes care of it! Asked Sachiko

- Do not worry Sachiko I would have done without you I have asked! You said it. Yoko could feel Sachiko felt guilty, she was wrong to have let Yumi, but that it had happened at the end? Yoko got into the room, hoping to get the words out of the mouth of Yumi, but once again the girl was asleep. She trembled, she was cold? Yoko did not even put the question that had been a hard day for her too, she changed into her night clothes and slipped alongside Yumi asleep. Yoko felt his heart swell with happiness, his blood rising to his cheeks and warm the whole of her body. It was like being in a dream, Yumi was in bed ... next to her.

Yoko slipped his arm to hold it tight against Yumi, the position of the spoon, she felt excited. Her breasts enjoyed the contact Yumi against her ... and her crotch ... it would have been good ... Yoko opened big-eyes surprised by his own thoughts. She could still not abuse the Yumi's body and she slept over. Yoko turned to the other side, trying to fall asleep, when she felt a little cold hand caressing the warm skin of her stomach, a chill went down along his spine. Yoko turned his head and fell into his eyes to those of Yumi, she had been awake?

- Yumi ... I ... you started it but before she could add something, she felt soft lips on hers Yumi.

Yoko closed his eyes to appreciate, it was better than paradise. But what was she doing? Yumi was not to realize ... she was too disturbed. Yoko broke the kiss and looked at Yumi, tears rolling down her cheeks. Yumi rolled over Yoko, forcefully put his lips on the neck of the older girl and greedily licked every inch of her skin. Moving his hands on his shoulders and massaging the breast gently Yoko. Yoko could not move, her body reacted as whole will each party had its own consciousness all she could do was push small moan. Yumi God ... how could she get to do things like that?

-Make me love ... Sachiko! You whispered in her ear while Yoko licking his earlobe.

Yoko stiffened at these words, Sachiko and Yumi thought not to her. He had to gather all his courage and the little control she had yet to secure Yumi.

- Yumi ... I will not let you break you making love to another person ... you love Sachiko! I promise it will be with her that you will do your first time! Yoko threw severely. Yumi seemed to back, swinging his arms fell down his sides and his head was down watching the heaving chest of Yoko.

- Yoko ... I'm sorry I do not know what took me! Yumi apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun's rays were almost hit her face, disturbed, she turned and felt a warmth next to her, a pleasant fragrance that forced her to open her eyes. She did not regret for having awakened so the show with him was worth the detour. Yumi asleep, the girl curled in a ball seemed so peaceful, Yoko could not help but compare it to a cute cat. A soft smile came to his lips stretch, if only Yumi could see as a potential girlfriend instead of fit in the rank of untouchable big sister.

The young woman loved her dearly and she patted Yumi fingertips her cheek before turning one of its strands of hair behind her ear which made a small push Yumi complaint of disturbance. Yoko rose slowly and went into his kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Sometime later, while a delicious smell filled the whole house and Yoko apron tied around her not stir a pancake batter, the small head still groggy Yumi passed the doorpost was a chuckle out of the Yoko mouth. Pajamas with a little too big and it was mainly his sleepy air, it was terribly funny.

"You have slept well? "Yoko questioned smiling at his littleprotected, it took blankly and replied wearily," Hum! Yes! "The tone she used did frown at Yoko concerned. "Yumi you can install yourself at the table ... I made you your favorite breakfast! "Yoko explained by serving the pancake platter on the table, then she returned to continue with its pancake batter that he still had.

"Yoko-sama ... I! Finally yesterday! Sorry, I did not want ... finally! Is that! "Began Yumi, The young woman came to lay his hand on the shoulder of the girl to calm him and said with a reassuring smile," Do not worry Yumi! I understand and you do not want it! Go swallows me that quickly! Today I'll take you around town! "She said.

She knew that Yumi had no desire to leave the room, but it would do him good to breathe the fresh air polluted downtown instead of ester closed in on her in a room. Anyway, Yoko prepared him a warm bath and let it relax. After more than a half hour and not seeing yet still leave the hall-of-bath, the adrenaline got into it quickly. Any sort of idea in his head turned black and she frantically struck the door by calling Yumi a panicked way.

Still hearing no response, she entered the hall-of-bath and found nothing at all! But where was it gone? She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Yumi fully clothed. She sighed with happiness to see that she had nothing and hugged him gently stroking her hair. "Damn! Do not frighten me any more like that do you? "She said in a low voice, pressing harder against her.

"Yoko-sama ... all is well now! You might want to prepare you not? "says Yumi in a choking voice and without resistance to the arms wrapped around her Yoko. Strangely, she felt just fine.

Yoko Yumi and took public transportation, they could simply take the car to Yoko, but actually it did not want to end up completely alone with Yumi and especially with the heavy silence. She did not understand why Sachiko had rejected a pearl like Yumi ... if it would not have chosen, nothing could have prevented it to visit with her little sister and make a scandal. Nevertheless, she had to confess that while Yumi was sad and it broke his heart to see and, in a sense it was not displeased to know Yumi still single. It was decided she would do anything for that Yumi is feeling better again and smiled as before and she would show him that she was, too.

The joys of shopping in the shopping center one day of weekend it comes down to one word! Bottling. Yoko Yumi and had a hard time getting in all this world that circulated a bit anyhow, the girl did not count how many times or stroller had rolled to the feet, it was extremely painful indeed! Suddenly she felt herself drawn into the movement of a crowd and lost sight of Yumi.

She heard the girl screaming her name and she responded as strong, but she could not locate it. In this giant anthill, find that Yumi was already not very high it was searching for a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, she saw Yumi emerge from the crowd. Yoko hurry to go to meet him and came face to face with one of the most evil creature that can exist on earth ... Satou Sei.

* This is not true what she did there one? Yoko * If asked, giving him a puzzled look, the young woman defended herself while laying the ground Yumi.

"I saw this little kitten scare scream for help when you know me ... I have not been able to help him help! "

Yoko blew, and at least even if it was Sei, Yumi was safe and that's what mattered. Yumi who usually do not accept that Sei key appeared ... quite obedient.

"Hum! I deserve at least that gives me a cup of tea for my courage is not it? "Declaration does.

"If! Yumi are you just going to restore some of our adventures! "Yoko proposed instinctively taking the girl by the hand. In fact, it felt great to have that feeling of Yumi's little hand in his, the only downside was that she saw the damn Sci.

Hardly the teacups and pies ordered from Yumi apologized to go to the toilet, an absence that Sei did not fail to fill. She approached him and said Yoko "Are you spoke with Sachiko? "Asked she, Yoko's face turned cold at the mention of that name. "She called me yesterday and asked me to take care of Yumi! "Replied on Yoko sharply. "Hey, Although I have seen in the morning! I went to see her for an explanation and I must tell you that if it rejected Yumi is because it ... she married tomorrow! "Sei explained by looking at the bathroom door that had opened on Yumi. It progressed at a slow pace in the room, an aura of sadness enveloped. Yoko approached Sei's ear and whispered "Do not say anything ... Yumi is already pretty broken like that! "Sei no answer, but nodded his head positively. Yumi sat in front of two girls and asked, "What were you talking about? "Yoko and Sei looked and the young woman with short hair took a sly smile before replying," We talked about the possibility that your chest have fat by 3% compared to last year! "If Sei exclaimed with a clear air all over her face. Yoko could not help hitting his forehead with his open hand * idiot! Sei! * Did he think it as she saw the face of Yumi blush more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yoko looked calm the girl beside him, her green eyes down on their hands intertwined. What was the reason again? Yoko did not remember anymore and she did not care. After Sei drank his cup of tea, it pretended to important thing to do and went. Yoko thought it was not too early, Satou Sei was a loyal friend, but sometimes you have to admit that she was a little too sticky, especially towards Yumi. The two girls were walking down the aisle of the shopping center.

Yoko felt good like that with Yumi, the simple act of holding her hand to her was the best gift. Yumi also seemed to enjoy as she had not tried to discard it, his face was somewhat relaxed. Yoko is stopped suddenly in front of a shop window fashion girl. One of the dresses had exposed his attention and was immediately reminded Yumi.

"Come! We will try on clothes! They look good! "Declaration Does taking Yumi in the store, she showed that she had seen the dress in the window and asked him to try. The girl disappeared a few minutes in the changing rooms before leaving. Yoko but dropped his jaw when he saw Yumi in this dress. It suited her to perfection, color and style was refreshing. "So? Does suits me? "Demanda Yumi a little embarrassed.

"It suits you much better than Yumi! Looks like it was created for you! "Answered Yoko admiring the girl before her. Yumi blushed "Mhooo! Yoko-sama stop teasing me! "If she complained. Yoko could not help chuckling to laughing at this remark Yumi and it automatically followed and began to laugh. Yoko was happy to see her laugh and a good heart, she knew that it would not erase his sentence anytime soon, but at least it was a step closer to oblivion of his love for Sachiko.

"Go! I offer! "Declaration Yoko, Yumi's eyes widened in surprise" Yoko-sama! I can not accept ... after all you do for me! "She said, but insisted Yoko" Do not worry Yumi, I am pleased to give you a gift! Moreover, it would be a shame not to take it while you radiated beauty in it! "She complimented with a wink. Yumi sighed, Yoko was someone who knew what she wanted to get through his formidable powers of persuasion.

"Very well, thank you Yoko-sama, I promise to take care and put it often and ..." Began Yumi, but she was cut off by the finger of Yoko on his lips "no need to embarrass thank ! I do it because it makes me happy to see you happy and the only thanks I wanna do is see you smile! "She said. Yumi pricked an eye, she had never noticed how Yoko was an attractive person, she might come to a class similar to Yumi, her class was higher than that of Sachiko. Yoko few more seconds left forefinger on the lips of Yumi, it was warm and soft as fuck ... the day before, the thought is enough to significantly rosirent her cheeks.

Yoko and Yumi came out of the store buying them in hand in a paper bag that Yoko was "Yoko-sama, I can wear it if you wish! "Yumi proposed" Hum! Not okay, it is not heavy! "Yoko Answered by grasping the hand of Yumi is that it should not be lost again.

The rest of the day passed without incident, Yumi seemed to be smiling again and Yoko liked to see her and even though she knew that Yumi was still terribly sick at heart. A broken heart that's terribly wrong.

In the evening, when the shopping center announced its closure, Yoko and Yumi headed to the subway platforms loaded with their many purchases, mostly for Yumi. The day had been pleasant, he had bright sunshine. Yumi and Yoko settled on a bench in the subway car, it was almost empty which was rare at this time. The young woman looked at the landscape scroll until she feels the weight of the head of Yumi landed on his shoulder. A brief glance inquired about the situation ... Yumi was fast asleep on the shoulder of Yoko.

Yoko could not help looking at her, she was so beautiful as she would have wanted to make her happy. The subway stopped at a dock to release passengers, only a few flies were witnessing the scene happened. Yoko gently placed his lips against those of Yumi. A simple kiss full of affection towards his beloved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Yoko parked his car in front of the entrance to the school of Lillian, his arrival was immediately noticed by girls. Some even made him sign. The young driver looked at his passing, it seemed to have a pained, no doubt return to this place that made her nostalgic and reminded him so bad memory. Yet she had to return to school is Yoko who insisted, because her friends and her sister needed her.

"I was so happy to come to school before ... now I have not even want to go! "She explained, Yoko frowned and put his hand on Yumi's hair, she opted for a hair wiser after all, she was in third year now. "Look! They are waiting for you! Yumi you're rosa chinensis and especially now you're not alone! Will now sometimes I'll come get you to your parents take you home! "She replied before arranging the collar of Yumi.

Yumi smiled watching the act of Yoko, since a few days had passed, she felt more complicit with the young woman. "Yes! You're right, thank you Yoko-sama for everything you do! "She said again confident before leaving the car ready to take on the role of Rosa chinensis. Yoko was the university that it is expected that it would not pass in the third year of law school all alone, he would get back to work, even if she had to admit the days spent with Yumi was very pleasant.

Yoko looked at his watch for the umpteenth time that day, then he would soon spell the end of the course and she was able to find Yumi, she was eager to see it. The presence of the schoolgirl had greatly missed. Yoko hastened to drive to school, yamayurikai meeting should not last long and she left her car waiting for Yumi.

It appeared a few minutes later with his sister and her friends, they all seem to talk cheerfully. Yoko was reassured to see Yumi and surrounded, she was not alone. She was joyfully welcomed by the entire band that greeted her warmly before they take separate paths. Yoko smiled at Yumi, but she who smiled a few minutes earlier gave way to an anguished expression. "Some Yumi something wrong? "Yoko Demanda concerned. The girl shook her long brown hair from left to right by sign of opposition and ran into the arms of Yoko to grip size. Yoko was so surprised that she let a sigh escape inadvertently Yumi before taking his arm. Entwined against each other, nothing seemed to come and disturb, they were well in this position. Yoko stroked the hair of Yumi, she had her head resting slightly above the chest of Yoko.

"We should go do not you think? Otherwise your parents might be worried! "Informa Yoko, but Yumi does not seem to move" No! Remain that way even a little bit longer ... I really missed your presence today! "Yumi confessed the muffled voice which made her blush even more Yoko, she could feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour right now. It was a crazy thing she would never have dared to do before, and stooped to kiss Yumi tenderly on the forehead before answering, "You missed me today and you will certainly miss me even more when you get home ! "She replied

"I'm scared to answer questions they might ask me ..." Admit Yumi always tight against Yoko, it began to read very gently stroking the back to reassure her. "I think they ask you any questions not yet anyway! "She replied.

They had to be separated and the second when Yumi was no longer in his arms, Yoko felt as if her heart froze. En route to the house of Yumi, Yoko parked his car in the driveway and went with Yumi to the front door. Yumi's parents were really happy to see their child and clasped in their arms. Yuuki also was happy to see her sister and patted her shoulder kindly.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter ... that you would he say to dine with us? "Suggested the mother of Yumi. Yoko was about to refuse when Yumi made her dog's eyes and then beaten by insisting, she agreed. She entered the house of Yumi, on reflection it was the first time she came into this place and this warmth that characterized Yumi was everywhere in this house. One could only feel comfortable with a family as united and loving.

Yumi took her into his room, Yoko had to admit that this was exactly the type of decoration for the room she saw Yumi, filled with stuffed animals, ... and post photos of Sachiko. The sadness in the eyes of Yumi returned. "Yumi ... I know it's hard, but you need to meet! "Yoko said softly laying her hand gently on the shoulder of the girl. She had still not said that Sachiko would soon be married, it was unnecessary to add that sentence.

"I beg Yoko-sama are we going from here! I do not have the strength to stay in that room! "She said in a trembling voice, while her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "Okay ..." Replied Yoko, in fact it gave him pleasure to not have to be separated from Yumi.

So while his parents were surprised to hear him wanting to leave so quickly, they understood and accepted without asking too many questions. Yoko their promised to take care of Yumi, what Yumi's mother answered with a smile "We have no worries to us and we're glad you're with Yumi! Please take care of it and if there is any concern does not hesitate to call us! "She said.

Yoko took advantage with Yumi to take some clothes, school books and other more valuable items, it was a bit of a roommate and Yoko hoped this would continue for some time, she saw herself living all over Only after these past few days with Yumi.

They dined with the family of Yumi, Yoko complimented many culinary pleasures of Yumi's mother. By car, as she had come, they started back to the apartment they share the time things settle down. However, as the other one remained calm.

"Yoko-sama! "Appellant and Yumi in a soft voice, the arrested gave a little noise to signal to Yumi to continue while she was attentive to the road" I thought ... well do you want me to participate in the rent? I can maybe get a job or something like that! "She said. "Hum! After school you would not yamayurikai your activities? "Yoko Demanda to make it clear to Yumi that it was not worth it" If! But I want to do something in return I will not be a burden for you! "She said. Yoko parked and Yumi looked intently into his eyes "You've never been a burden for me then take away yourself this absurd idea of the head! If it was not all my heart I never would have asked to live with me some time! I would love you to understand that for me you're not just anybody! You are precious to me! "She explained after this revelation, the trip was spent quietly. Yumi and Yoko seemed to reflect the hope that it was not going to understand what was going on in the spirit of Yoko. Yoko would have so wanted to tell him she loved him, but for now it was too early. As Sachiko Yumi still thought nothing would be possible, in a sense, Yoko was sad for his little sister, she would marry a man she had never liked. The feeling of being torn between her sister and the woman she loved was terrible because if she chose one of two that meant she should drop the other.


End file.
